


The Beginning of Our Happily Ever After

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Moving day at the Braeda household.  Lots of stuff to unpack and move, but the biggest and heaviest thing is the letter on the table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic generated from a roleplay session between me and a Rebecca player, who has a child by a Drachman in her headcanon. Braeda takes this child to raise as his own.

Their new house was mostly dark now, save for a low lamp in the living room near the new sofa.  Braeda sat in a narrow rocking chair holding Rebecca’s son.  He was studying the boy’s features and discovered Mat favored his mother very much.  He could see her high cheekbones and dark eyes, and the subtle waves in his dark hair that suggested it would get more unruly as time went on.  He was bundled up tight in a footed sleeper and clutched at a blanket as he sucked on a pacifier, out like a light and a peaceful vision in Braeda’s arms.  He looked up at the clock on the wall.  Quarter to 10, just like Rebecca said.  Little guy was consistent at least, Braeda thought, sticking to his scheduled bedtime despite the excitement of moving into the big new house earlier in the day.

He wriggled a little to free his hips from the chair, then carefully walked to the boy’s new room.  The crib was all laid out and ready for him, the only room completely unpacked and settled so far, and Braeda laid him down in the little nest of blankets and covered him with one.  He grinned down at him and ran his big fingers through his soft hair.  “G’night buddy, sleep tight,” he murmured.  He looked over his shoulder when he felt two trim arms snake around his middle.

Rebecca peered past him and smiled.  “Good job, babe,” she said quietly.  “Certainly a testament to your daddy skills if you can get him down that quickly on such a big day.”

He smiled as he turned in her arms and put his hands on her hips, kissing her forehead.  “I told you I would take care of _both_ of you, silly.”

She laid her head on his chest.  “Maybe after we get everything in its right spot and this place starts feeling more like home, we can start trying for another one.”

His face broke into a wide smile.  “I would love that.  But let’s take it one day at a time.  We just got married not even two months ago, and now we’ve got this beautiful new house.  We’ve got plenty of time.”

She chuckled and then grabbed his hand and tugged him quietly out of the room.  “Come here, I got something to show you.”

Amidst the boxes stacked everywhere, there was a small dining table that was completely cleared off still from dinner, but with a letter lying on it.  Rebecca grinned and handed it to him.  “You’re gonna want to sit down for this one, Hey.”  She wandered into the kitchen and started on the dishes as Braeda began to read:

_“Dear Mrs. R. Braeda,_

_The results of your diagnostic test have returned.  According to our procedures and protocol, we are informing you that you are pregnant.”_

Braeda’s mouth fell open, and he reread that last part again.  “Becca!?”

“Keep reading!” she called.

_“Based on two reliable methods, it is determined that your pregnancy began on or around September 23,1917 with an expected due date of June 23, 1918.  We advise you at this time to inform your employer and immediate family within your household so as to better care for you as your baby grows and your body changes.  Enclosed is a list of foods and supplements we want you to consume for the health of both mother and child, as well as a list of acceptable over-the-counter medications you can take during your pregnancy.  Please make a follow up appointment with us so we may begin your prenatal care-”_

Braeda leapt from his chair and raced into the kitchen, smiling so wide he thought his face would break.  “We’re gonna have a baby!” he exclaimed as he grabbed her and spun them around the room.  He kissed her, face scrunched up with emotion as tears stung his eyes.  “This is amazing!” he sobbed into her shoulder.

“Shh, you big softie,” she teased.  “You’ll wake up our other baby!”

“He’s gonna be a big brother!” Braeda said, wiping his eyes and trying to pull himself together.  “He’s gonna be so good at it!”  He fell to his knees and pressed a kiss to his wife’s belly.  “Can you hear me in there, little one?  It’s your Daddy!”  He felt tears stinging his eyes again and he fought them as long as he could.  He’d come such a long way from being that bastard kid in Tin Town with the red hair and ‘harlot’ mother.  He had a family and was going to have a child of his own…  He wished his mother was still alive to see it.  “I can’t wait to meet you,” he cried against the fabric of Rebecca’s faded and torn jeans.  Her fingers ran through his hair and he closed his eyes, just living in the moment.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy in all my life,” he said, looking up at her.  “Thank you for making my life complete, you and Mat.  And now a new baby to tie us all together…  I’m incredibly blessed.”

“We all are, Hey.  I’ve got a fantastic husband who won’t be unfaithful to me, Mat’s got a real father now, we’ve got this nice house to raise our family in.  Hell, even the dog is blessed!  He’s got a big back yard to run around in now!”  She laughed quietly and tugged him to his feet.  “And this pregnancy will be so much easier with a partner to stand beside me from the beginning to the end.  It was hard being alone and having so many questions and so few people to ask them.”  She held his face in her hands now.  “And I have a man who may not have intended to put a baby in my belly so soon, but wants this child.  You’re a good man, babe.  This baby is a gift and it was given for a reason.”

“I love you so much,” he squeaked.

She laughed as he started to cry again.  “Jeeze, what’s with the waterworks!”

“I can’t help it!” he grinned.  “I’m just so happy!”

“How about a beer instead.  I certainly can’t drink my share anymore.”  She unwound herself from his arms and she grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and opened it for him.  Then she grabbed a wine glass and poured some juice into it.  “A toast- to the new house, to the new baby, and to the best husband I’ve ever had.”

He sniffled and said, “I’m the _only_ husband you’ve ever had!”

She clinked her glass to his bottle.  “And hopefully the only one!”

“I’ll drink to that!”  He guzzled a few drinks down before he stood and picked her up bridal style.  She was laughing when she asked what he was doing.  “Taking you to bed.  I feel like celebrating.”  Then he stopped.  “We can have sex, can’t we?”

Now she guffawed.  “You’re not tired after moving stuff around all day?”

“This is nothing compared to some of the days I had at work, trust me.”  He leaned down and kissed her deeply.  “So it’s alright then?”

Her fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck and she hummed affirmatively.  “Just don’t be too rough and we should be fine.”

And with that, he carried her to their new bedroom and christened the new mattress.


End file.
